


Sleeping In

by ellewrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewrites/pseuds/ellewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early morning moment between Levi and Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

Rain fell heavy against the windowpanes. It had been raining for hours, it seemed, since before they'd fallen back to sleep, whenever that was, and the whole room was damp and humid, his skin sticky with sweat and exertion. But for once, Levi let it go, let himself lose track of time with the young, willing body tangled up with his.

It was true that he was a bit of a stickler for personal hygiene but it wasn’t out of any kind of compulsion. He simply hated to be reminded of what he was, of the filth he had came from and lived in for so long, not now that he was better than that and had title and prestige. And this wasn’t like that at all.

Levi felt Eren’s fingers twist in his hair, heard a desperate intake of breath, and he sped up his own fingers, increased his suction just a little to bring Eren off. And Eren’s body tightened reflexively around his fingers, making Levi’s own already well-sated dick stir with half-hearted interest as it knew intimately the feeling of that hot body clamping down around it.

“Oh, fuck,” Eren moaned as he came, hips jerking up just slightly into Levi’s mouth, though Levi didn’t mind. He anticipated it, took him further down his throat, swallowing around his swollen head, appreciating the delicious variety of guttural sounds Eren made in response.

“Levi!” His voice shook as his hands pulled back on Levi’s hair and Levi allowed Eren's over-sensitized cock to slip from his lips, kissing instead at the salty, sweaty flesh below his abs, making Eren’s muscles tense and flutter with little, teasing strokes of his tongue.

“Levi,” Eren repeated, but this time his name was said with more affection, Eren’s big hands playing with his damp hair as Levi continued to lick wet kisses up his increasingly toned body.

It had taken a long time before Eren would say his name, even in private moments like this, but Levi like to hear it. He didn’t want to be an anonymous fuck, the way he had been at Eren’s age, and he didn’t want to be nothing more than his rank, especially not in bed. He was sure some people got off on that, but Corporal was only a small part of who he was – and he was showing Eren much more than that, open and exposed this way.

After a moment he moved his hand out from between Eren’s legs, shifting to reach for a towel to wipe his hands on as Eren flopped back into the pillows. This morning – and the night before – was completely premeditated and more than necessary for Levi’s mental health. He wasn’t sure if Eren needed this as badly as he did, but then Eren wasn’t complaining, and he was young and had the benefit of an overeager sex drive the way Levi no longer did. It wasn’t really about the sex for Levi – although certainly the pleasant buzz left humming through his veins after fucking around all night was a side benefit.

But really, this reprieve was about pampering Eren, though Levi would be loath to admit that to him and he was sure Eren would never suspect the truth. The fact of the matter was that Eren was his charge. From the very beginning Levi had to be rough with him, knock him around to prove a point. Then Levi had to risk his life, a fifteen year old kid with a power he never asked for, all too eager to help, no matter the personal risk. And he had to watch Hanji’s experiments, watch him hurt himself, watch him bleed and suffer and conquer frustration and it was hard to see this, let it happen, day after day, when he really did care for him. Eren’s short life had known nothing but pain and Levi knew all too well what that was like. It was far more difficult than he’d realized it would be to stand by and allow the same thing to happen to somebody else.

He felt Eren’s arm wrap around his waist then, rough kisses that were a lot more like bites with teeth scraping pressed into the small of his back. Despite the heat in the room and the warmth of Eren’s mouth, Levi shivered a little at the attention as Eren’s fingers splayed against his abs, across his navel, holding him close.

“You’re not leaving yet, are you?” he asked, quiet, uncertain, lips brushing feather-like against Levi’s back with each word.

“No.”

There was an audible sigh of relief and Eren moved away so that Levi could lay down next to him once more. Immediately he attempted to bury himself in as close as possible, pillowing his head against Levi’s shoulder and throwing a leg over both of Levi’s own. Levi let his fingers trail softly up and then down Eren’s back, feeling his skin prick at the sensation, allowing himself to smile into Eren’s sweaty hair as he felt Eren’s contentment exhaled across his chest. Perhaps they had a pretty shitty success rate when it came to missions, but this? This Levi had succeeded at.

“How much longer?” Eren asked around a yawn, nuzzling his face in against Levi’s ribcage.

Levi just grunted in response. “Go to sleep.”

“But...” Eren mumbled out, “I don’t want to miss anything.”

He cocked a brow as he looked down at Eren, eyes already closed. “Miss what?” he found himself asking, incredulous.

“You. This.” There was a brief lapse where Levi had thought Eren was done talking but then a smile spread slowly across his face and he blushed, tucking his chin under so that Levi could no longer see him. “Us acting like a couple.”

Levi snorted and his hand stopped its patterned movement against his back. “A couple?” Was that how Eren actually thought of them? Nothing so... specific had ever crossed Levi’s mind. He cared for Eren, and he figured Eren cared for him too, and so he went out of his way to do nice things for him when he could, and this was something they both appreciated, but... a couple?

“Well, I mean, I know, we’re not,” Eren said, stumbling over the words in haste, obviously embarrassed. “But maybe, you know, one day, when we defeat the titans and –”

Levi cut him off with a short laugh. “Assuming we’re even still alive,” he started, shocked that Eren wouldn’t consider something so obvious as that, “you will eventually fall in love with someone more appropriate for you –”

“More appropriate?”

“– and you will forget all about an old fuck like me.”

“No!” Eren shot up suddenly, one of his hands pinning Levi to the bed and staring down at him with intensity that was characteristic of him, but not between them, not when they were in bed together like this. “I want you.”

“Eren.” Levi met his eyes, trying to maintain an obvious measure of respect for him, although he felt like laughing. “You’re young. You have no idea what you want.”

“That’s not true,” he argued back, crawling on top of him so that he was pinning him to the bed. “I want to wipe the fucking titans off this Earth and I want you.” Eren grabbed his head in his hands, holding it steady although Levi met his gaze still, unflinching. “Always.” And he leaned down and kissed him, hard, his lips bruising with their force, as though he were trying to impress upon him the depth of his feelings but Levi only felt guilt in return.

Whether or not he loved Eren or could grow to love him or whatever – it didn’t matter. He never let himself explore the possibility. Eren was far too important to humanity – he could never be “his.”

“We’ll see,” Levi replied against his lips as Eren’s kiss ran out of steam. Eren backed up with a frown on his face that was remarkably adorable, though Levi didn’t dwell on that.

“You’re so self-deprecating.”

Levi’s brows rose in surprise at the accusation. It was nothing he had ever been accused of being before. Not by his superiors, certainly not by a subordinate kid he was fucking.

“Self-deprecating?”

“Yeah.” Eren folded his arms over his chest. “Why wouldn’t I want you? You are –”

Levi rolled his eyes and shoved Eren off, his body falling heavily back into bed. “I’m realistic.” He turned onto his side to face Eren once again. “Things change.”

“You’ll see,” Eren replied, repeating his words back to him with emphasis on the change, fingers brushing across his cheek to push the hair out of his eyes. And Levi let it go.

“Roll over,” he said instead, watching Eren’s big eyes blink at the unexpected command – though he didn’t question it.

Spooned up behind him as tight as possible, Levi’s face only reached the center of Eren’s shoulder blades, but that’s the only place he wanted to be. What Eren had said left him with a funny feeling in his gut. No one had ever said those words to him before – “I want you.” At least, not in this context. Plenty of people wanted him for his skill, his talent, his dedication, his ruthlessness – but never just for being him.

His hips settled in against Eren’s ass, half-hard dick pinned between his cheeks and Levi felt the low rumble of a chuckle in Eren’s chest. He could taste the residual salt of sweat on Eren’s back as he kissed it with small, soft kisses. The rain had lightened outside to a gentle patter outside but it was soothing, comforting as the room slowly cooled. He felt Eren yawn once more and he knew it wouldn't be long before he fell back asleep.

Levi buried his forehead against his back, brows furrowing in frustration as he tried to speak the words he knew they both wanted to hear. But it was like trying to shove rocks through a sieve and though he opened his mouth, the words wouldn't come. And he wasn't even trying to say that... He just wanted to say that – just that he cared... But irrational fear made it impossible. Everything he ever cared for he'd lost and to admit it, out loud, so candidly, it would... It would be like asking for Eren to be taken from him too and he couldn't do that. Not to Eren.

"I... I do," he ground out, so quiet he doubted Eren could even hear him. "You know that."

“Yeah,” Eren returned after a moment, his voice heavy with sleep, one hand moving lazily over to twist his fingers through Levi’s where they rested on his stomach. “I know.”

 


End file.
